


A Brother's advice

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Tales of Counter Earth [5]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Counter Earth Nate is a rock star, F/F, M/M, discussin of different reactions to pregnancy, pregnancy dicussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Rachel talks with Nate Grey about her pregnancy and Logan's hidden thoughts on the matter.
Relationships: Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers, Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Tales of Counter Earth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876063





	A Brother's advice

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

A Brother’s advice

“Thanks for seeing me Nate,” She said to him as she sat back stage in his dressing room. She found it incredibly strange that in this new version of Counter Earth’s reality Nate Grey was a rock star apparently he had a secret desire that had been very well hidden. She was glad to see he was still with Sam though she had to remind herself that in this world they’d met at the memorial service for Lila Chaney after she was lost during the Beyonder’s attack. She found it hard to keep reminding herself that was how everyone thought they’d lost the people who hadn’t been duplicated because they were human or in Lila’s case off world at the time.

“No problem Rachel you sounded a bit upset when you contacted me asking to talk.” She knew he was wondering why she came to him and not Nathan but she could guess what he’d say and she wanted someone neutral. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m pregnant,” she said unable to hold back. “Logan, doesn’t exactly want kids considering all the crap that’s happened with his clone and long lost son.” She admitted. “I know he’s willing to try but his disappointments and fears are driving me half crazy.”

“Have you considered simply blocking your access to his mind,” Nate said shaking his head. “It hurts to cut off a love one but it might give you the distance you need to see things through?”

She hadn’t expected that suggestion. “Could you ever shut out Sam?” She asked him in response.

“I didn’t form a psychic link with Sam until we were both ready we’d have never lasted if I had to listen to him comparing me to Lila and wondering if she’d approve over and over in his head.” Nate said with a frown. “I don’t know if I could turn off the link now if I had to but I’d consider that before I’d let something truly drive us apart.”

“But it isn’t that easy to turn off a Telepathic Bond Nate,” She said in response. “Believe me as powerful as I am I’d have to erect powerful barriers in my own head to do it and even then I’d still pick up his surface emotions.” She knew Nate was potentially even stronger than her but she was far more skilled in using her powers. She didn’t bother to tell him that she wasn’t sure he could ever block his link with Sam.

“I don’t know what to tell you maybe you should seek out Xavier or get Wolverine an appointment with someone he could talk things over with.” She was amazed at Nate suggesting she send Logan to a psychiatrist. “I wish I could be more help but I can’t think of anything else to tell you.”

“Its alright you’ve given me something to think about and it has helped a little just to get away and spend some time with my family,” She said being mostly honest. “I have to admit though I still can’t believe you became a rock star.”

“I enjoy it,” He said. “It is nice to have folks cheering for me despite being a mutant and being involved with a guy.” He then blushed a little. “Play girl even offered me and Sam a hefty amount to pose with each other.” She couldn’t help it she burst out laughing at the image of him and Sam on Play girl. “Don’t laugh Sam hit the roof when he found out and says his mother would come back from heaven to kill us both if we did that.” She laughed even harder at that and soon Nate joined her. She was glad she’d decided to come talk with him even if he hadn’t been able to really help laughing felt good. She felt a bit guilty later as she left with the knowledge that Sam and his family believed their mother and non mutant siblings had been killed off earlier in their history by anti mutant bigots. She wished this world could have been spared such bigotry but it seemed to have found its way here just the same.

The End


End file.
